Daddy Smosh 2
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (Sequel to Daddy Smosh) Join the Smosh family for even more adventures, as Ian and Anthony try to balance being dads whilst still being Youtube sensations.
1. What Youtuber I wanna be

**Disclaimer: I don't ow Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so you've had 1 or 2 weeks to decide on what you want the sequel to Daddy Smosh to be, and the winner was idea number 3 which was Daddy Smosh 2 and more, oneshots featuring The Smosh family and their other friends. So, I might do the third gen if you guys want me to do that as well. But, I do hope you enjoy this one and remember to submit a suggestion for what you'd like to see and yeah.**

**This one is basically, when Hayden/Noah/Megan are 8 and deciding what type of youtuber they want to be**

* * *

" What kind of Youtuber do you wanna be?" Asked eight year old Megan as the three children were in the backyard, as the cast and crew were inside the Smosh house filming a Smosh video. Noah looked up, when Robin, one of his pet German Shepard jumped on him and started licking him.

" A youtuber." Replied Hayden, as Noah laughed and tried to get away from Robin.

" No sillies, there's all different kinds of Youtubers," Said Megan as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. The two kids looked at the british girl, who was a good few months older than them. Megan smiled and stood up as they sat before her.

" There's people like your daddies who do sketches, or like Hayden's mum who're beauty gurus, people who play video games, who only play Minecraft, Booktubers, who talk about books, cooktubers, who do cokking videos and a whole bunch of em. " Said Megan, Noah and Hayden's eyes widened at the limitless possibilities. "I'm going to be a cooktuber, and make all sorts of yummy things."

"I wanna be a Booktuber!" Exclaimed Hayden, she loved reading and could only imagine just what amazing books Booktubers had.

" I wanna play games, or do stuff like my dad!" Exclaimed Noah, who immediately stood up and pretended to hold a camera. The kids then decided to play "Youtube" and pretend to make Youtube videos. Not noticing it was getting late. Phil went over, to get Meg and chuckled as he saw her on the table being "filmed" by Noah as she was putting "ingredients together"

" Meggy, time to go." Called Phil, the eight year old smiled and dashed over to her daddy. Kalel walked out, and Hayden immediately ran over to her mom.

" Mommy, I wanna be a Booktuber." Exclaimed Hayden, Kalel lifted an eyebrow as she looked at her daughter oddly.

" A what?" Asked Kalel with a small chuckle.

" A Booktuber, a Youtuber but with books." Said Hayden enthusiastically, her brown eyes lighting up with excitement. Kalel smiled at her, though she was a tiny bit disappointed that she didn't want to be a beauty guru like her, as long as her daughter was happy. She was fine with it.

Once home, Kalel made dinner and Anthony edited. He looked up, when he heard someone talking in Hayden's room, he set the laptop down and went to go see what was going on. When he saw Hayden holding a camera whilst also trying to hold a book and talk about it.

" And it's a really big book, and all blue. It's the biggest of the Harry Potter Books, and has the saddest part ever because Sirius dies ni like the ending. And, um..um..oops." Said Hayden, Anthony chuckled, and went over to her.

" Need help?" He asked, she smiled and nodded, as Anthony held up the camera whilst she tried to explain 'Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix'

" What 'ya doin?" Asked Noah, as Ian laid against the couch editing as well.

"Finishing up editing this, what're you doing?" Asked Ian, when he turned and noticed, that his son was wearing a Smosh shirt, and his hair looked alot more bowl shaped than before, not to mention the brown marker all over his chin and lower face. He stifled a chuckle, as Nah looked up at him with the most serious expression ever.

" I'm you, see? I got the bowl hair, and the beard, and the Smosh shirt, Now we cam make a video Anthony" He replied, Ian chuckled as he rufffled his son's hair.

" Oh so you're Ian and I'm Anthony?" He asked, Noah nodded as his dad set the laptop on the table. Ian smirked, and stood up, pushing some of his hair back.

" Ok Ian, what do you wanna do?" Asked Ian, going along with his son's game.

" Let's make a video Anthony,"Said Noah excitedly before taking Ian's hand and rushing off to his room and after doing a small video that Ian decided he would use for a small Ian is bored. It was time for Dinner, Ia tried not to laugh at Mel's expression when she saw Noah.

" Look mom I'm dad!" Exclaimed Noah, making her giggle and pat his head.


	2. Girlfriends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I'm so glad you like this sequel and unlike most Disney Sequels I'll try to write it well. Anyway, our first suggestion comes from The Ginge Gamer, who suggested one where Hayden has some problems with Noah's girlfriend before Hayden. (Not Astrid) He broke up with Astrid on New Years, went out with another girl for a good four or five months before breaking up with her and going out with Hayden. Anyway, lets go. **

**Hayden/Noah/ Leslie : 16**

* * *

It honestly amazed Hayden, how Leslie never did forgive her for hitting her with her book when they were in middle school. Although to be fair, Leslie had kind of deserved it. What with, her wanting to only be friends with Hayden because she was in Smosh Squared. And though Hayden wasn't as...firey and violent as she used to be back in middle school.

Leslie had never really gotten over it, and tried to make Hayden's life as miserable as best she could. One of these things involved dating her best friend.

" Hey Hayden, so are you going to the party tommorrow night?" Asked Leslie, in her voice that reminded her of those valley girls one normally saw on t.v. She scoffed and shook her head as she tried to ignore the taller black haired girl.

" I wasn't invited." Said Hayden, not even looking at her as she grabbed her things from the locker. Honestly, she could understand still being mad about the book incident. But the girl was using her friend, always trying to be in the videos and demanding bigger parts. She was just glad, Laz, Juliette and Bruce drew the line at her being in the Smosh Games Cubed vids.

" Wait, we were invited and you weren't? why ever could that be?" Asked Leslie mockingly, her friends giggling as she smirked. Hayden rolled her eyes and shook her head.

" Maybe they like having vapid Barbie dolls at their parties." Replied Hayden with a smirk of her own. The other girls gasped.

" You're just jealou-"

" Of what, you? please, have you see Noah's last girlfriend? Compared to her, you're a step down." Said Hayden, closing her locker and turning to face Leslie.

" Well if that's true why'd he dump her then? y'know why you don't have any real friends? Because you're so pathetic." Said Leslie, as she and her friends giggled one again.

" That hurts, to know you don't like me Les, I'm gonna go crawl in a hole and cry myself to sleep." Said Hayden, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She stood there, and tried to resist the urge to punch Leslie in the face as she continued saying how pathetic she was...how no one would ever go for her because she was an ugly, fat, whore and a whole slew of other colorful things.

" Can I go now?" Asked Hayden in a bored tone, she'd heard worse on Youtube comments anyway...she walked away and...honestly though. It hurt to know that of all the girls in the world. Noah picked the most stuck up bratty and just horrible person ever.

When she got home, she went to the kitchen.

" Hey mom, what did you ever think of dad's ex-girlfriend?" Asked Hayden.

" Who your aunt Sam?" Asked Kalel, Hayden immediately stopped and looked at her mom. Aunt Sam, was an old friend of her dads and uncle Ian's who worked in Smosh videos from time to time, she didn't know she was her dad's ex however. Kalel chuckled at the expression on her daughter's face.

" Your aunt Sam and I had a pretty friendly relationship, we spoke and hung out a few times. Sometimes we used to share embarrasing stories about your dad...why?" Asked Kalel, when Hayden told her everything that had happened.

" Well for one thing, Sam and your dad were broken up by the time we met so it doesn't exactly apply...but talk to him, try to get him to see reason but don't get too defensive and keep calm." Said Kalel, Hayden nodded. Later though a shouting match could be heard from Hayden's room. Anthony and Kalel looked at each other warily and after a few minutes. Anthony waled in to see Hayden on the bed.

" Boys are stupid." She sniffed, Anthony went over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Why don't you tell me about it?" He asked.


	3. Grandpa Hecox

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, s this chapter is going to be TheMediaKiller's prompt of Noah meeting Ian's dad. Next prompt will be a combination of The Gingey Gamer's prompt of her Oc giving Hayden advice about Leslie and Awesomedude4444's prompt of Noah dumping Leslie. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to leve any suggestions.**

**Noah is 12, and this takes place at the funeral of Ian's mom. **

* * *

The twelve year old looked around at all of the people here to pay their respects. His dad was sitting on the couch, with his mom, Aunt Melissa and Uncle Rick as people went up to them to pay their respects. He sniffed, and felt his blue eyes tearing up. Making him wipe his eyes, he went down the hall and looked up at all the pictures his grandma had on the walls.

Family portraits and school photos lined the white walls, his dad's, and aunt Melissa's smiling faces staring at him. He didn't want to be around all of the other people...not right now, he'd felt so numb and sad the last few days that...well...he just didn't feel like doing anything.

He missed his grandma. He furrowed his brow as he heard someone in his grandma's room. He went in and saw an old man, who looked an awful lot like his father..though there were a few differences like his cheeks, and face shape. The man, turned and looked at him. his eyes widened slight awe as he looked at the boy.

" Who're you?" Asked Ian's dad.

" Noah Hecox, who're you?" Asked Noah curiously.

" Y-" He stopped himself, as he closed his eyes...recalling how he'd treated Ian beforehand...years of shutting him out, of making him feel inferior and looking down on him for not being perfect enough returned..he knew the boy before him, was his grandson. But, with the way he'd treated Ian all those years ago...after walking out on his wife, and children...after belittling Ian, well..he figured the boy didn't need to know.

" Someone who loved your grandmother very much..she was a good woman, she was kind, and wise, beautiful, witty...amazing...I didn't even get to say good bye." Said Ian's dad, as he turned to the wedding photo on the bedside table, the words 'Wedding of Cheryl and Derek Hecox' in whie against the gold frame...Noah went over to the picture and sniffed.

" Did my grandpa know you loved her?" Asked Noah, the old man smiled softly and nodded.

" He did" Said the man, Noah looked at the picture and noticed how his grandfather looked an awful lot like his father, he looked back at the old ma in dawning realization...his grandfather was standing before him. Immediately the twelve year old hugged him and cried. Ian's dad looked down at him.

He remembered Ian doing the same thing when he was five...and then scolding him, for not being strong enough...he patted the twelve year old's head, before wrapping his arms around him and hugging him...just as he should've done to Ian all those years ago.

Noah sniffed, and looked up at his grandfather who smiled warmly at him.

" It'll be alright, your grandmother is in a good place now, you have to be strong...for her, she'd want you to be happy." Said Ian's dad. Noah smiled and nodded, before hugging his grandfather, who turned to see his son standing at the door.

" Dad." Said Ian, Ian's dad looked at him, as Noah looked from his dad to his grandfather and back wondering why t was so cold in the room now.

" Ian...I know I don't deserve it...but I'm sorry, I know I made mistakes in the past...I pushed you so hard, and made you feel so terrible about yourself...and I know I'll never be able to make up for that...for how I hurt you and your mother and sister, but...I just want you to know that in spite of everything, I still loved all three of you...and I never should've been so horrible and treated you the way I did." Said Ian's dad as tears, trailed down his face.

Ian sniffed, and looked down at Noah who looked at his dad pleadingly, almost as if he was asking his dad to forgive his grandfather. Ian sighed, and looked to his father.

" All I ever wanted was for you to love me and accept me for who I was..for you to say sorry for leaving...are you really sorry?" Asked Ian, the old man nodded. Ian smiled softly, and hugged his dad who hugged him back. Noah smiled softly.


	4. Ding-dong the witch is gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so giant updating thing on Fridays...I think thats what I'll do, update a couple of stories during the week, then Fridays update all of them, and on the weekends I won't update anything at all I don't know, schedule will be on my profile once I decide on it. Anyway, so this is a combination of Awesomedude4444's suggestion and The Gingey Gamer's suggestion which I hope you like. **

* * *

Hayden sighed, as she clicked through Twitter, and saw a picture Noah posted of him and his girlfriend. What he saw in her, she really had no idea. At least when he dated Astrid she had some clue as to why. Astrid was pretty and had a great personality,they'd been friends before hand. So, what Leslie had that Astrid didn't have well...it was beyond her. She looked up, as someone messaged her on Facebook. She smiled softly, as it was Toby's big sis Melissa. Apparantly, Noah had called Toby and she'd overheard.

She sighed and explained everything that had happened just as she'd told her dad earlier. Her dad told her he'd come around and to be patient with him, to try and work this out together.

" _Are you in love with him?"_

Hayden immediately turned bright red, as her heart skipped a beat. She was not in love with Noah, they were just friends...just friends, no more no less. She shook her head and replied to Melissa.

_" We're just friends, and I'm just worried about him.."_

_"Uh-huh...ok, then why were you jealous when Astrid was dating him too? Do you feel like there are butterflies in your stomach when you're around him? Do you forget to breath sometimes, as your heart skips a beat? What do you feel when you're around him? Face it, you're in love...youve just been trying to tell yourself differently all these years. "Replied Melissa._

Hayden sat back and looked at the words on the screen, she flipped through another tab and looked through her pictures on Instagram. She loved Noah, as a friend..he was sweet, always there for her as long as she could remember...he'd comforted her and helped her through the good..and the bad. He'd saved her from Stephen which is probably where the crush started. He was brave, and strong...smart...she smiled softly, as her heart began beating faster at the thought of him. When Astrid was dating him, she had been jealous..but she didn't mind as much because she knew that Astrid was a genuinely good person.

With Leslie? well not so much, did they get into arguments? Yes, but they always came through in the end...and then there was that kiss in New Year's Eve where she'd felt that spark as he kissed her. She got up, and after signing off, went to the kitchen where her mom was editing and her dad making dinner.

" Mom, how did you know dad was the one?" Asked Hayden, Anthony looked back at her curiously. Kalel lifted an eyebrow.

" Why?" She asked.

" Just wanna know." She replied, Kalel lookd up at Anthony before turning to her daughter as she went over and sat next to Kalel.

" Well, your father and I met at a party, well first we met at a bar. I was with a few of my friends, and he was with your uncle Ian. I had the typical fangirl reaction like 'Oh my gosh it's that guy from Smosh' and I went up and said hi. But, our technical actual meeting was at a party...and we talked and talked for a long time. We talked about Pokemon, and all sorts of other stuff. Um, but, I knew I loved him and that he was the one, about a week after we started dating. We were in his room at the time which was in the Smosh house and we'd just gotten Bukki. And, I saw how sweet, and caring, and gentle he was with Bukki, and he was fun, and, we talked...about a few...sensitive topics and we got to know each other more, on a...personal level...and I knew he was the one." Said Kalel, with a small smiled.

" Why do you ask?"

" Well...I love this guy, and he's so sweet, and funny, and all around great...but he has a girlfriend and I can't stand her." She replied, Kalel furrowed her brow as the pieces came together.

" Sweetie, are you in love with Noah?" Asked Kalel, Hayden blushed and nodded. Anthony smiled, he was sure Noah was one of the only guys he'd approve of Hayden being with. Kalel smiled, and held her daughter's hands.

" Does he love this girl?" She asked.

" I'm not sure," Said Hayden, from what she'd seen it had seemed like it but...there were also times, where he seemed defensive, and worn out from being with her so..she didn't know. The next day at school, Hayden sighed, as she got up the courage and went up to Noah.

" Hey, Im sorry..about last night."

" It's fine I was...just tired, "He replied. she nodded and cleared her throat as she looked down at the ground. She sighed, and opened her mouth to say something when Leslie showed up.

" Well, if it isn't Hayden Padildo." Said Leslie, Hayden nodded, and rolled her eyes.

" Wow Leslie, I've never heard that before." Said Hayden sarcastically.

" Oh, is someone still mad about not getting invited? Wouldn't surprise me what with your thunder thighs, and all." Said Leslie, Noah immediately looked at his girlfriend.

" Hey, back off abit, she's fine the way she is." Said Noah, defensiveness creeping up in his tone. Hayden excused herself, seeing the beginning of a fight.

" Why do you always pick her over me? You won't let me be in videos unless you talk it over with her first, you won't go to parties with me because of her, whose your girlfriend here?" She asked, outraged. Noah sighed and shook his head. He...loved Leslie, he tried to tell himself that. She'd asked him to be her boyfriend..and she'd seemed nice enough so he agreed. But, there was no genuine love there..and as much as he tried to make excuse after excuse..it was getting harder and harder to.

" I'm not going to pick between you, she's my best friend."

" Well you're going to right now, it's either me...or her." Said Leslie, looking up at him with a smug smirk. Noah looked past Leslie to Hayden who met his gaze. He bit his lip, as years worth of memories both good and bad flashed before his eyes. He looked at Leslie and shook his head.

" I think you know who I'd pick...cya around Les." He replied, making her jaw drop. He went over to Hayden, who looked up at him as he held her hand.


	5. Long car ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this one and Alone in the dark are going to be updated on Mondays, if you want to see the full schedual it'll be on my profile either way here is the next chapter. And it is Atomic Biscuit's suggestion of Noah falling asleep in the car and being whiny because he has to get up. Don't be afraid to leave suggestions**

**Noah is 5**

* * *

Ian looked over to the passenger seat out of the corner of his eye and smiled, as he saw the tiny five year old asleep. They were currently driving five hours from Los Angeles to Sacramento. He was just glad that soon Anthony, and his family would be moving back to Sacramento. For one thing, it would be good for the kids to go to school together, not to mention Smosh was mostly based in Sacramento so it was a win-win situation.

Not to mention no more of this going back and forth for five hours. Noah rested his head near the AC, as well as having the windows rolled slightly downwards.

He didn't blame him, it was pretty hot outside, he sometimes wished that it wasn't so hot...especially in the summertime. Finally after awhile, they were almost home he decided to wake his son up. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Noah, hey bud, time to get up." Said Ian softly, Noah groaned and shook his head.

" No dad." He mumbled trying to sleep, Ian chuckled and lightly shook his shoulders yet again,

" C'mon, I know you're tired but we're almost home." Said Ian, Noah shook his head and sighed as he tried to sleep when his dad immediately began to tickle him making him laugh.

" Dad stop!" He exclaimed, trying to not wake up, and laugh as his eyes were shut tightly, and his dad kept on tickling him. Ian stopped and wondered just how to get him to comply, when an idea struck him.

" Ok, since you're asleep I guess I can just take you to your bed, so you can sleep without dessert." Said Ian, trying to bribe him. Noah groaned, an opened an eye looking up at his dad who smirked.

"Please?" Asked Noah, in a high pitched whining voice, he was really tired, especially after driving five hourse from Hayden's house to his house. He wondered when she was moving to Sacramento so they wouldn't have to drive five whole hours, which was alot.

" Only if you wake up." Said Ian teasingly, Noah groaned and rubbed his weary eyes. He let out a small yawn as the car stopped. He followed his dad out the car door, and went inside, still feeling a little tired, Ian noticed and ruffled his son's hair.

" Why don't you go take a nap ok bud? Mom and I will call you when dinner''s ready." He replied, Noah nodded and went to his room.

" What happened?" Asked Mel in the kitchen. Ian chuckled, as he told her what had happened.


	6. Toby Jr X Astrid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is one suggested by gregsmith600 and is Toby Turner Jr. Askking Noah and/or Hayden to help him get together with Astrid I hope you like it and don't forget to suggest something and enjoy **

**Astrid, Noah, Hayden, Toby-17**

* * *

"You sure you're ok?" Asked Ian, Noah looked up and smiled at his dad. It was Vidcon once again, and after what had happened last year with Harvey...their parents had been uneasy about letting them return...especially his dad. But they'd convinced them that everything was going to be ok. After all, this was one vidcon where there would be no danger, no conspiracies, no nothing just relaxation.

" Yeah I-" He was interrupted by Toby glomping him.

"Best friend!" Exclaimed Toby, before smiling up at Ian. "Hey Mr. Hecox, can I borrow Noah to be my wingman real quick?"

" Wait what?" Asked Noah, looking back at Toby who nodded fervently as he met Noah's gaze. Noah chuckled and shook his head affectionately as Toby looked up at Ian pleadingly. Ian chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

" Its up to him, if he wants to or not." Said Ian, Toby looked at Noah who chuckled.

" Sure, I'll be back later dad." Said Noah, Ian nodded and waved as they walked away. Hayden hummed, as she helped set the table when Astrid went over and grabbed her hands by the wrists.

" I need help." Said Astrid, Hayden looked up at her curiously.

"With what?" She asked.

" Ok, so theres this guy I like and I need your help...please?" She asked, batting her baby blue at Hayden, she smiled and nodded making Astrid squeed and glomped her and beamed brightly. "Thank you, so much, now the guy I llike is...him."

Hayden looked to where Astrid was motioning and saw Noah talking to Toby.

"Um Noah?" She asked awkwardly, Astrid opened her eyes, and saw Toby talking to Noah, she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

" No, the guy with Noah." Awnsered the blond as a matter of factly. Hayden let out a small sigh of relief, and smiled at her friend.

"Well why don't you tell him the truth? That's what you did with Noah, just tell him how you really feel." Said Hayden making Astrid smile and nod. meanwhile Toby told Noah about his crush on Astrid.

" And since you're the expert in getting out of the friendzone and...have had more girlfriends than me," Said Toby, Noah gave him a small friendly nudge.

" Well tell her how you feel." Said Noah, making Toby shake his head.

"That is the worst possible advice in the history of...ever. Ok, I like her but what if she doesn't like me? I mean have you seen her? she's like the funniest girl ever, and she's so nice and...sweet and...and smart and...yeah I know I'm not the demographic for her videos but I watch them alot. And...she's she's.."

"Right behind you." Said Noah, making Toby freeze up as he turned and saw a blushing Astrid, with a smile on her face as she looked up at him.

" You mean it?" She asked, he blushed and nodded as she went over and held his hand making him blush even more. He gave Noah a thumbs up as he walked off with Astrid who smiled and waved to Hayden before walking off with Toby a smile on her face as they started talking.


	7. Reenactment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so there wasn't any new suggestions, so I decided to make this one and is basically Noah and Hayden taking part in a challenge given by the fine Bros in which the Youtube Kids have to reenact one of their parents Videos and post it up. They can't have any help at all, except for each other and have to do the video exactly like how they did it. So..yeah. **

**Kids - 14**

* * *

" Ok, so you have to hit the Pikachu with the belt and it has to fly exactly like this." Said Hayden, playing a small snippet of the Pokemon Themesong video. Noah nodded, and raised his hand up trying to get the Pikachu to fly off of the chair the exact same way his dad did it in the video. Ian and Anthony leaned against the wall watching as they did so. The older Youtubers knew of the challenge and weren't allowed to help their kids but..well... they could tell the kids were having trouble with this.

" Y'know the way I did it was-"

"No dad, no helping." Said Noah, before failing to get the Pikachu to fly off perfectly yet again. Ian and Anthony shared a look, before Ian looked at Noah.

" I'm-"

"No advice, thank you but its against the rules...besides, we can do it just fine" Said Noah before hitting the Pikachu and finally getting it just right. He and Hayden sighed, as she handed the camera to Noah.

" Ok time to do the Anthony/Hayden-mon thing." Said Hayden, Ian and Anthony got out of the shot as she looked at how Anthony did it in the video before trying to do it herself. Thankfully, they were still allowed to use the old videos for reference. She tripped and fell flat on her stomach, when it came to the part where she had to buck her legs upwards.

" Thats why whe-"

"No daddy, no advice, no pointers, tips, nothing it has to be just us and the camera." Said Hayden, Anthony shrugged and winced as she fell again.

" Yeah but honey, you have how many weeks to do this? The Pokemon video wasn't something we did in a day, it took us weeks of listening to the song over and over again so that we could get the timing and pacing right." Said Anthony, as she fell again. She and Noah sighed, when Anthony cleared his throat and got on his knees. He knew that they weren't supposed to help, but who else was going to know they'd helped...and it seemed like they did need it.

" Ok, whats making you fall over, is that you're trying to jump while bucking, don't do that. You have to keep your hands firmly on the ground like this." Said Anthony, placing his hands on the ground infront of him. Hayden did so, and looked at him she wanted to protest but...well...maybe a few pointers wouldn't be so bad. " Ok, now you need to keep your balance and kick your feet upwards."

She tried kicking but didn't go far, Anthony nodded and looked at her.

" Thats good baby, keep going try and go as high as you can." He instructed, she nodded and kept trying and while she didn't do it as high as he did it still came pretty close. He smiled and nodded she smiled and listened as as he told her how to do the sequence and giving her helpful hints and tidbits. She got up, and rubbed her knees, Anthony gently patted her shoulder.

" I know, believe me, I remember mine hurt alot too when I did that." Said Anthony,

So it went on with the kids trying to re-create the Pokemon video and Ian and Anthony helping every now and then whenever they felt it necessary.


	8. Crush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so welcome to another edition of Daddy Smosh 2, and this is Awesomedude4444's suggestion of Noah having a crush on Mari and staying over at their house when he's 14 but I tweaked the suggestion abit. The latter half takes place after Pool Boner**

**Noah-6, later 14**

* * *

Noah looked up at Aunt Mari and blushed as she started dancing, they were in this gym where there were trampolines and a pit with foam cubes, it was just a really fun place to play. He liked how Aunt Mari laughed, and how she was so pretty, afterwards he went home and as his dad tucked him in and began reading to him. He told him.

"Dad, I like Aunt Mari." Said Noah, making Ian chuckle.

" Well its good -"

"No I mean like as in I like like her." Said Noah, and immediately Ian understood that his son had a crush on Mari which, was pretty cute to be honest..in a way, he nodded as Noah went on.

"An' when I'm bigger I'mma marry her." Said the six year old, making Ian laugh and ruffle his son's hair.

" But bud, she's already married to uncle Joven, and she's bigger than you." Replied Ian, Noah shook his head as if Ian wasn't getting it, before looking up at his dad.

" We can share duh." He replied, Ian smiled and shook his head.

"No bud, you can't share a girl like she's a toy, a girl...woman, is a person with thoughts and feelings too. I mean you wouldn't want someone saying they were going to share you right?" Said Ian, poking Noah's forehead the six year old nodded before looking up at his dad quizzically. Before shaking his head. He looked up at his dad and asked.

" But seriously though bud, Aunt Mari is well...like your aunt, and its not good to like like someone in your family that way."Said Ian, deciding that, even if it was just a crush, he should probably get it in his son's head now that feeling that way towards Mari wasn't exactly a good idea. " I mean crushes are good but, not when it comes to someone whose a grownup."

"Then who should I likelike?" Asked Noah curiously.

" As long as their your own age, or close to your age you like like anyone you want and your mom and I will stand by you no matter what." Said Ian, with a small smile, before kissing the top of his son's head and tucking him in. Noah closed his eyes and went to sleep as Ian walked out of the room and turned off the light.

* * *

Fourteen year old Noah groaned as he sat on the bech, flushing red with embarrasment unable to believe he'd just...exploded like that infront of Aunt Mari, Hayden and Kimberly like that. The thing was though, he remembered what his dad said and though he knew that it would never happen he still had a crush on his aunt Mari..albeit it wasn't as big as when he was younger. Still that was no excuse for...well...what happened.

" Hey, you ok?" Asked Kimberly, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, "He replied, before everything came out like word vomit, Kimberly nodded and listened as the fourteen year old told her everything.

"And now I'm worried things are gonna get awkward."

"Well for one, having a boner for...her is um, it is awkward but you're a teenage guy, you're gonna have urges and those are normal...having a crush on your aunt is...slightly less normal." Said Kimberly, making Noah groan in response as she patted his back. The 17 year old gave him a sympathetic smile.

" If it make you feel better, when I was growing up I had a crush on my brother's best friend...your dad." Said Kimberly, Noah looked up at her curiously before the two teenagers immediately burst out laughing before sighing and leaning back.

" Why can't we have crushes on people our age?" Asked Kimberly, running a hand through her dark hair, Noah looked at her as she met his gaze before they laughed once again. She got up, to go back to the pool and he followed after her...and..he found some butterflies in his chest as Kimberly walked to Hayden. He immediately shook his head, when he saw Astrid waving over to him as she stood by the Smoothie table. He smiled and went back, before mouthing an 'I'm sorry to Mari who smiled and shrugged.


	9. Smosh Games Cubed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so sorry for abandoning you guys for a week or two but my internet got cut off and was recently turned back on..you know the drill. So, anyway, this was a request by The MediaKiller who requested one with the Smosh Crew Kids Laz,Juliette,Bruce,Noah and Hayden so I decided upon when they created Smosh Games Cubed enjoy**

**Lazarus/Juliette 13**

**Noah/Hayden-12**

**Bruce-7**

* * *

"I'm bored."Whined Juliette, as she sat on the beanbag chair, Noah and Laz were playing video games, Bruce was reading comic books, and Hayden was finishing up 'The Half-Blood Prince' when she looked at the older girl sympathetically. They were designated to the small playrom, while their parents shot a Gamebang and would be free to go soon. The "Play Room" was full of books, video games, comics, DVDs, and toys that would keep them occupied for awhile. However, it seemed Juliette was especially anxious today.

"Where are you going?" Asked Noah as she stood up and headed to the door.

"Field trip." She replied, the others looked at each other nervously before going after her.

"Jules, our parents said to stay in the room." Said Bruce, as he followed after the older kids who walked down the hallway. Noah held his hand, as Juliette rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Bruce where's your sense of adventure? Besides, our parents won't eve know we're gone..we'll be back before you know it." Said Juliette, Hayden lifted an eyebrow as she looked at the other girl.

"I dunno Jule, we could get in alot of trouble." Said Hayden, recalling her past experience with not listening, when your parents told you to stay put. Juliette ignored them and kept going, when they heard their parents cheering. The kids, peeked in though the door and saw their parents filming the Gamebang. They looked around at all of the cameras and other people in the room, it looked so cool and they got to play videogames this whole time which was awesome.

" There you are, don't freak me out like that guys." Said Wes, running a hand through his dark hair as he sighed in relief having found the kids...thankfully, they hadn't gotten into trouble.

" Hey Uncle Wes, is that what filming is like?" Asked Lazarus, motioning to the door, Wes peeked in and saw them filming a Gamebang before turning back to the kids.

" Yeah, looks like fun right? Trust me it is, you get to play all sorts of cool games, and talk about it, or have a blast and just...do all sorts of cool videos that makes people happy, and know your name. " Said Wes, with a small wistful smile, before shrugging and giving a small smile. " C'mon we should probably head back before they notice you're gone."

The kids nodded and followed Wes back, once they were and Wes had gone back to his computer in the other room Juliette took her place on the beanbag.

" I think it would be cool to do that, to make videos where we play with video games and stuff like that. Maybe we could make a channel and post it on Youtube." Said Lazarus, settling down next to his twin sister, Noah lifted an eyebrow and looked at his friend curiously.

" Do you even know how to make a gaming video?" Asked Noah curiously.

"No, but how hard can it be, think about it...everyday we'll have a video with one of us playing a game, one for each day of the week, and on the weekends we do Gamebangs like our parents and play a game all together." Said Lazarus, the wheels in his head beginning to turn.

" Hey Laz, I think you might have a brain after all." Teased Juliette as Hayden sat next to her.

" What if we do more than that though? Smosh Games does more than just play throughs." She replied, Bruce raised his hand as the others looked at him.

" What if we did reviews and stuff like they do? And we could like take requests and stuff." He replied, Noah smiled and ruffled his dark hair.

"I think thats a good idea." Said Noah, making the younger boy beam. On it went with each talking about what to do with the channel and what videos to make, and what not to make, figuring out a schedual and finally deciding on what to call the channel. The five of them sat there thinking, when Noah looked at Hayden and the Smosh Games Banner up on the wall.

" Well, Hayden and me call our channel Smosh Squared, why not Smosh Games Cubed?" Asked Noah curiously.

" Yeah, that sounds awesome!" Exclaimed Bruce. "Oh, and lets not tell our moms,dads, and Uncle Sohinki...lets leave it a surprise!"


	10. Crushes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is gregsmith600's suggestion of Bruce having a crush on Kimberly and Noah daring to kiss him when he's eight...so yeah they didn't specify who they wanted to be eight though...I'm going to assume Bruce though since if its Noah that puts Bruce at 5 and Kimberly at 11, and if its Kimberly at 8 that puts Noah at 5 and Bruce being a newborn...so yeah enjoy XD**

**Bruce -8**

**Noah-13**

**Kimberly-16**

* * *

Bruce blushed as he saw the teenage girl heading towards the fridge and getting a soda. Kimberly Padilla, uncle Anthony's little sister and his friend Hayden's aunt...she was pretty, with her auburn hair and slender frame her hazel eyes looked at him and she gave a small friendly wave before heading back to the living room. his mom was with aunt Melanie, while his dad was off with Uncles Ian and Anthony filming a video. Leaving him, Noah, and Hayden to be babysat by Kimberly while aunt Kalel went to go get groceries. The sixteen year old went back to her spot on the couch and tied her hair back before reaching into a bag and pulling out a strange box.

" Whats that?" Asked Bruce as he inched closer.

" Hair dye, I'm thinking of making my hair black." She replied with a small smile.

" Why?" Asked Noah as he popped up from behind the couch.

" Because I don't like my hair color, besides black hair is awesome." Said Kimberly, as she looked at her own hair in comparison to the ebony haired girl on the box. Bruce blushed yet again, she liked black hair and he had black hair which meant she liked him! Noah looked at Bruce and noticed how red he was turning...Kimberly looked up and furrowed her brow noticing the redness on Bruce's face.

" Are you ok?" She asked, immediately placing her hand on his forehead Bruce nodded, unable to speak thanks to the lump in his throat. N oah took his friend by the hand and walked off leaving a confused Kimberly. She shrugged and looked back at the box assuming it was nothing..her eyes flitted back upwards suspiciously.

" You like Kim?" Asked Noah as the two boys sat at the base of the stairs.

" Yeah...she's so pretty, and she likes black hair! I have black hair! and she's super cool, she liked Batman and-and..yyeah!" Exclaimed the eight year old excitedly, as he tried to get everything off of his chest. Noah smiled softly, recalling his crush on Astrid it was good that Bruce had found someone he really, really liked.

"I dare you to kiss her." Said Noah with a huge smirk.

"Wait what?" Exclaimed Bruce looking up at Noah with big brown eyes.

" Well you like her right? tell her how you feel, and kiss her...thats how my dad did it." Said Noah, recalling his dad's story of his parents first kiss after they started dating, Bruce's eyes lit up. He and Noah looked back as Kimberly went back to the kitchen to find gloves to put on while she dyed her hair. The teenager turned and saw Bruce behind her.

"Uh hi, are you feeling better?" She asked curiously.

"Y-yeah." He replied quietly, she knelt down to hear him better when he kissed her catching her off guard.

" Woah, woah woah there, ok...um...kid you and I need to have a talk." Said Kimberly, now realizing the shyness, and redness he'd been exhibiting earlier. Bruce looked down, as she sighed. "Ok I'm flattered really but...I don't think it's gonna work out."

" Why?" He asked, looking up at her curiously.

" Well because I'm bigger than you...and trust me, when you're bigger you're gonna find a girl you really like..one whose hopefully your age." Said Kimberly, Bruce nodded as he looked back at Noah who shrugged. They looked up as Ian, Joven, and Anthony walked in through the door Noah and Bruce went to their respective dads and greeted them whilst Hayden rushed to greet Anthony. Kimberly sighed, and looked up at Ian for a split second before going over to greet Anthony with a small smile.


End file.
